The Sacred Stone
by t s wolff
Summary: The first book of the Ganesh Trilogy... Read and enjoy!  As you can tell by the story, thi is not just your average PJO story!  Read to find out which myths I am really using in this FanFic!  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The Ganesh Trilogy

By T. S. Wolff

Book One: The Sacred Stone

Chapter One: The Traitor

Samara

You don't want to hear this story if you happen to have a pimple in between your eyes.

Trust me.

You'll realize the truth, and then it'll be too late.

Just believe whatever lie about the pimple that your parents told you, and whatever you do, avoid getting into taxis at all costs! This is vitally important, take my word for it.

Don't take my word for it? You'll probably die.

Okay, so don't. Okay. I sure didn't, because I didn't know it then, not really.

[OK, okay already! I'm getting to it!]

So I guess I should back up and explain, to make things better. For you. Then you won't make the same mistake I did. At least I hope so.

So I was just this regular girl (HA!) with the pimple on the forehead and the Indian name from Brazil, now in Indiana, the girl who had to take English class 15 hours a day.

For a while.

I was in the car for my first day at school, having actually no fun at all, and suddenly there was a crack of lightning and thunder shook and rain started to fall. It was drizzling at first, but then it grew and grew and suddenly there was a huge thunderstorm, and then it pounded on the car harder and harder and a crack of lightning came out and hit the car behind us. I was pretty scared by now, but not mother. She kept on driving without a word.

Finally I arrived at the school. The teacher looked very mean. He had a long cape, with a hood covering the sides and back of his face, He had a peircing frown, with all his teeth- no, FANGS- showing, and those intense- were those black eyes? He also had a huge lump in his head, like he had hit himself with a hammer. But the weird part was, each side of the robe had 2 sleeves, or at least I had thought it was weird. Of course only one of the sleeves was occupied on each side.

"Get to work you younglings!" scolded the teacher. He turned, baring his fangs at yours truly- yes, me. I felt as if all the rain was still pounding down on my body, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so I was pretty terrified, I admit it.

"Ah," he droned, "Fresh meat."

I was frozen.

"Well?" he snapped. "Get on with it! Inside!" He pointed to the cabin painted red.

O-kay? This was getting really weird.

I did the natural thing: I pretended to walk towards the cabin, but when his back turned I ran for my life into the woods.

Suddenly I felt a streak of lightning come out. It nearly hit an old man, which I noticed was right next to me sitting on a fallen-down stump.

"Ah, Gods," muttered the man who was dressed in a similar outfit of my teacher. "Always turning against one another. How terribly depressing."

A squirrel with fangs came out and bit the man on the leg. Hard.

"Hey!" I yelled. "No no no!"

The squirrel bared his teeth. Then it backed off into the woods reluctantly.

The man turned to me and said, "Ah yes. Samara." How did he know my name? "Because I am a-" He began, then suddenly realized he was speaking aloud. "Good to see you again! Tell me, how's school going?"

"Good," I lied.

"Do not lie to me, Samara Golton." He began to lift his hood, and I was terrified at what I saw.

"The Great God Rudra has turned traitor yet again. Come. We must get you to safety."

I didn't have time to process his words. I was too scared at what I saw.

For there, as he took the hood off, I saw that in all four directions: Never Eat Slimy Worms (North East South West)- were four, exactly-the-same heads.

**I had to do this. Read on to see that this isn't just your typical Percy Jackson story. Direct interference by a god! Whoo! 2 points for T. S. Wolff! YEAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You've waited and waited and finally the moment arrives: I finally post Chapter Two! Yippee! Okay, so guys, to let you know, this isn't EXACTLY Greek Mythology...**

**Read on!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers to ALL my books! Oh, if you like this book, read the rest of my works! Kindly review!**

Chapter Two: I have a talk with the creater of all the universe

"Whoa," I breathed. "Who-"

"Who am I?" asked Mr. Quadruple-head. He took off his robe and I saw he had four arms. "Why, you'll find out in no time! Now let's hitch a taxi to India!" He smiled, as if we were sharing some joke or something.

"Wait a minute!" I protested.

"We don't have time for that!" said the man. He snapped his fingers, and a taxi appeared out of thin air. "In through the back-right door! You first!"

I was going to protest, but he pushed me in through the back-right door, to the left-hand side of the back seat. He climbed in with me.

"Wait," I said. "Aren't you going to be DRIVING?"

"Now through the back-left door!"

"WHAT?" I obeyed anyway. I didn't want to argue with some four-headed, four-armed dude, especially one who could make a taxi appear out of thin air.

But once I went through the door, I was at what looked like: INDIANA CHILDREN'S MUSEUM!.

Okay, I thought we were at school. But there we were, at the Indiana Children's Museum. "What are we doing here?" I asked the man. But he wasn't there. I heard a voice in my head that told me to go through the taxi again, but it wasn't there either.

And then suddenly I blinked, and I was at the entrance again. Except not really the entrance to that museum... for there, instead of INDIANA CHILDREN'S MUSEUM, there was INDIA MUSEUM OF THE HINDUS.

Something told me I wasn't in Indiana anymore.

"Silly kids!" scoffed the man, who suddenly reappeared out of nowhere. "INDIANA children's museum? What was I thinking, letting you go first through the portal?"

"Portal?"

"Yes, the taxi!" said the man. He sounded irritated. "You see, I am not just any four-armed, four-headed man from the streets."

"I kinda guessed that!"

"I am Brahma, creator of the Universe. Pleased to meet your aquaintence."

**How was it? Exciting? Boring? Please review!**

**You've probably figured out what kind of myths I'm using. If you have, don't tell anyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good one, right?**

**I bet you weren't expecting HINDU mythology, now were you?**

**Okay, if you're from India I bet you were, but nobody else.**

**Okay, so here it comes: The chapter of training and explaining. As you know, all of my chapters end with a cliffhanger... this one is the biggest yet!**

Chapter Three: I Learn From Some Gods

"I knew it!" announced some guy as Brahma and I arrived. Of course, he had to have four arms, three legs, and a firey head.

"The Great Daughter has arrived!" announced a lady with three real skulls on her necklace, human limbs hanging from her belt, and the head of a dead man in her arms.

"Whoa... great daughter? What are you talking about?"

"The eye, girl, the eye!" Brahma said irritably. "She's a slow learner, that's all, Kali," he whispered to the goth girl.

"Uh..."

"The yellow eye, on your forehead!"

"Wait... you mean my PIMPLE?"

"Your PIMPLE signifies which god is your dad!" said Kali the Goth. She waved her human head up in the air as if fanning herself.

"My dad's dead!"

"No," explained Fire Head. "He is a god."

WHAT? "O-kay?" I said meekly.

"And, you are the greatest half-god ever seen in the entire world!" said Kali.

"Okay, who's my dad?"

"Your dad? Oh, he's just Buddha, God of all Living Things."

She waved her hand up in the air and said, "But never mind that. Let's have lunch!"

**How's THAT for a cliffhanger?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR

**I know what you must be thinking. You must be thinking, where has this author been? Lounging aroung, waiting for us to not be able to stand it any longer? Well, I now have loads of homework. But lucky me: It's spring break! So, I'm updating!**

**Note: It is not Buddha but Ganesha who I am talking about; forgive me.**

Chapter Four: The Prophecy Daughter Pays A Visit

SAMURA

I lay in my bed, eeriness surrounding me. I was just getting used to the idea that there was the Prophecy Daughter, the Daughter of Ganesha, in the room across from mine in the Hotel! I was surprised to hear that she didn't have an elephant nose...

Oh! So sorry... I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Samura, daughter of Sarasvati. Yes, the almost-wife of Brahma, yet still his daughter. She's the goddess of knowledge and the arts, which explains a whole lot of my childhood, I guess. At the age of two I could draw wonderfully,and now I could even better. I learned to speak when I was but 18 months old. But not anything extraordinary, like the girl in a book I read by Roald Dahl, one of my favorite authors of all time. Oh! Yes! I forgot that I'm writing a story here... so I'd best get on with it, and fast! (because boy, do I have a lot to write!)

**Note: And speaking of that, sorry that my other chapters were so short. It won't happen again. Except in this chapter. Oh, and I'm getting tired of writing Note: all the time, so when it's in bold, you know it's a note, OK?**

So I lay there for about four hours before drowsiness surrounded me and I had to fall asleep. My eyelids were rather too heavy by then, thank you very much. Whose wouldn't, I'd like to know?

I awoke to a curious-looking girl, about my age, with a yellow pimple in between her eyes. I knew that it had to be the Prophecy Daughter. "Hello, Samara," I yawned. I was still quite tired, as any reasonable girl would be, correct?

**I hope Samara was her name.**

Oh! I guess you're wondering what color pimple _I _have. Well, mine is a rather sharp tinge of blue. But never mind that. I've got lots to tell and only one chapter to tell it in (Of course Samara will give me more chapters to write but she didn't give me chapter five)!

So, anyways, Samara looked like she was surprised. "Why do you have a pimple too?" she wondered.

I laughed. What a silly question! "My mother is a goddess, just like Ganesha is your father," I replied, snickering at her ignorance.

"What goddess?" was the next thing she asked.

"Curiosity," I joked, "Is not permitted in the Hindu Museum."

"Oh." Samara looked down.

"It was a joke!" I explained.

"Well, not a very convincing one."

I laughed. "My mother is Sarasvati, Goddess of Knowledge and the Arts."

"So you're good at playing the ukelele?"

"Was that a joke?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's a very good one."

"Thank you," Samara replied.

"Oh, and welcome to the Hindu Museum," I added. "Have a good day. Tomorrow you begin your training."

"What training?"

"You'll see," I laughed. Training was a very strange thing. I often wondered what would happen if somebody happened to walk into the museum and saw us 'training'. It would be hard to picture. You want to know what our training is? Well, I won't tell you. You'll find out later, though. Trust me.

"So, how do you survive in a museum? There's never a cafe in a museum, except a Children's Museum."

I chuckled. "We manage. Go downstairs if you want to meet some friends. Or just explore the museum. It doesn't matter. You're allowed one free day before you begin training to get to know the place. This is it. If you want a guide, ask for one of the friendly gods around here."

"How do I know which ones are friendly?"

"Well, Durga's kinda vicious, and you probably know that Kali's a little goth. Brahma's busy training other kids like us. I still don't know who the guy with the fire head is, but he's not very nice. So the only one left is Karttikeya. He's pretty nice, but can be very vicious. He's the one who has a pink eye in between her regular eyes."

"Vicious?"

"Most certainly."

"Are you sure there isn't anybody else?"

"Well, there is one more person..."

"Well, who's that?"

"Lakshmi," I muttered. "One of my least favorite Goddesses."

"Isn't she supposed to be the goddess of wealth and happiness?"

"Wealth brings greediness, and happiness brings obsession. She acts nice, and she's beautiful, and she's rather smart, but-"

"I'll go find her!" smiled Samara. She ran out of the room, almost too eagerly.

Well, I guess that's her problem, I thought.

It was too bad. I had liked Samara...

**Well, that's just about it for this chapter (I told you it was kinda short). How'd you like it? Please review. I'll try to make it more descriptive next chapter (which is told in Samara's perspective, not some other girl or boy with a pimple). I'll try to finish the story by June 5th!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter FIVE

**So, another chapter has come and gone. I'm making good progress on this story! :) I hope that this chapter is more long than the other chapter. I'm trying to make longer chapters so that the story is more like an actual story. Come to think of it, I probably should've made chapter four merge into chapter three. But never mind that. It's time for another chapter!**

Chapter Five: In Search Of A Guide (And What Happens After Finding One)

SAMARA

You could imagine how utterly amazed I was at how much this girl knew. But you don't have to imagine that. Right now, just keep reading. Unless you have a pimple in between your eyes, but if you do, you know too much already, so don't bother to stop, I guess. For soon we will come to the very dangerous 'training' with the gods and goddesses around. Oops! I forgot to capitalize Gods and Goddesses. That shows disrespect! But I guess it's too late. Sorry, guys!

So, I guess I should get on with the story, right? That's probably too true. So I will get on with it. I only have so many blank pieces of paper with me to write this story!

Once I left the room, I realized that I didn't actually have the foggiest idea where to find a goddess like Lakshmi. I probably should've gone back into the room and asked, but I didn't. I decided to go looking for Lakshmi.

I figured that Lakshmi would be looking at a very pretty exhibit, so I looked around for doors marked with words that described things that might be pretty. Here are just a few of the many signs I saw at doors (Obviously, this floor was the water section):

THE MUDDY LAGOON

THE ALCOHOLIC ROOM (NO KIDS ALLOWED)

MURK LAKE

SLIMY TADPOLE CAGES

SWIMMING POOL OF SLIME (KIDS ARE NOT ALLOWED WITHOUT A TRAINING INSTRUCTOR)

SWIMMING 101 CLASS (FOR KIDS AND THE TEACHER ONLY)

Finally, I came across a sign that said, OCEAN OF MILK. I had heard once from our yoga teacher, Miss Kristine, who was obsessed with Hinduism, that Lakshmi hid in the ocean of milk when the gods were sent into exile. So maybe she'd return there for old memories. At least, I hoped she would.

I knocked at the door. Sadly, there was absolutely no reply. What a terrible shame. I decided to open the door anyways, just in case. There, inside, I stepped into milk.

It was real milk. And the room, which must've been at least 200 miles wide, was filled with it. Yet it seemed a little more watery than normal milk. I wished I still had my swimming goggles, so I could see underwater. But I had to deal with what I had with me, and that was just myself. So I felt around for Lakshmi.

I waded into deeper waters and bumped into very smooth skin underwater. And out came Karttikeya.

**Please tell me that's how you spell his name.**

"Uh... hello, sir," I murmured. His face was actually rather cute. He had a pink eye in between his two brown eyes, and with his earrings and long hair, he looked a little like a girl. He seemed very friendly. I wondered if he really could be all that vicious.

Karttikeya's face brightened. He smiled. "Greetings, Prophecy Daughter. May I be of assistance?"

"But of course," I responded, trying to act as mature as possible. Next, a peacock surfaced from the water. "Is that your pet?" I asked. I couldn't hide the bewilderment on my face as he replied that it was. Figured. Of course, even a pretty God _had _to be weird in some way.

"But don't worry. She shall not attack you, though she is a vicious beast."

I wondered what the Gods and Goddesses and all the kids in the museum thought vicious meant.

"So, I guess you can call me Uncle Kart," he smiled.

"You're Ganesha's brother?"

"Yes. Shiva, God of Meditation and Reincarnation, is our father, and our mother is Parvati. I was created with the help of the fire and river gods, Agni being the Fire God and one of the Trainers, and Ganga being the God of the River. And of course you know your father was molded out of clay by Parvati."

"What?"

"It's exactly as I said. Try not to be too confused."

I smiled. "Okay." The peacock tried to bite at me. I didn't know peacocks had teeth.

"Stop that, Pookie!" snapped Uncle Kart. "How may I be of assistance, miss?"

"Well, I wanted to find Lakshmi to be my guide, but I guess you could be my guide," I mumbled.

"All right." Uncle Kart smiled again. Pookie (I guessed that was the peacock's name) nipped at me. "Stop that, Pookie!" Uncle Kart scolded. "The only things you need to destroy are those harmful serpents you destroyed last Kali Yuga."

"Destroy?" I shuddered.

"I'm afraid so," said Uncle Kart.

"And what's the Kali Yuga?" I wondered.

"The Age of Darkness. I guess I should explain about the Hindu Calendar. In it there are four Ages, and then back to the first. The first is Satya Yuga, or the Age of Truth. It is known as the Golden Age of Perfection and Harmony. This happened many millenia ago. The second is Treta Yuga, or the Age of Reason. This is the less-than-ideal age in the second quarter of the world cycle. Though it is much better than Kali Yuga, it is quite worse than Satya Yuga. The third is Duapara Yuga, the Age of Greed, and you already know a bit about Kali Yuga. This is the Year of the Prophecy of the Sacred Stone. The prophecy goes as follows: The Daughter of Ganesha will come in 2010~Kalki will come and save all worthy men. But first many a challenge there will be~The Prophecy Daughter will travel by sea. To fight off the Demons she will need a Sacred Stone~The same one that Shiva used to call his own. A horrid betrayal from one of the Gods~will challenge the Daughter to, against all odds, Choose two companions, not one, not three~One of them is a god, and also there will be Another one with a pimple in between her eyes~One who is smart and knows how to compromise. Then to an island (with the stone) will they roam~An island where Kalki used to call home. There's a little bit more about very unimportant details, but you get the idea. Apparently, after you train a bit, Brahma will send you, and two companions-one of the kids here and one of the gods-on an ocean journey, to find an unknown island where Kalki, the final incarnation of Shiva, will finally arrive and pick out people to live and be brought to the Age of Truth all over again. Oh, but first we have to find this Sacred Stone."

This all was brought on me mighty quickly, I must say! And it certainly was a lot to handle when one thought that they were going to have a pleasant conversation with their long-lost uncle. I tried to process it. Then I realized something. "Wait. You mean you don't actually know where or what this Sacred Stone is?"

"Well, we do know what it is," responded my uncle.

"What?"

"It's called Lingam." He pronounced it _LIN-gum_. "It's an age-old symbol of Shiva. Apparently there used to be hundreds of them, but now there's only one."

"One? So it could be anywhere in the world?" I asked.

"Precisely!" said Uncle Kart.

"But-but-"

"No but-buts." I giggled. "It'll be simple, once you've trained."

"People keep talking about that. What does it mean?"

"You'll know when you train."

"Yeah, but what kind of training is it?"

"You'll know when you train."

"O-kay..." I responded.

"Now, let's start our tour. You can train in the morning. Enough worry."

_ENOUGH WORRY?_

**How's that for an awesome chapter? Oh, I'm gonna have Book Two be called Demons Ahoy, and Book Three be called The Return of Kalki. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter SIX

**Woah! Chapter Six already? YES!**

**Oh, by the way, please review. I love reviews. Review and I will try to write faster. Unless I have piles of homework. So, enjoy this next chapter, for it's about the tour. Pay attention, or you'll find yourself hopelessly lost... :)**

Chapter Six: A Tour Through The Museum

Well, I can tell you, the tour was more than satisfactory. Uncle Kart seemed to know everything about the place.

For your convenience (and mine), I shall divide my description of the tour into four parts, or the four levels.

LEVEL ONE: (the highest floor, strangely) WATER AND WOMENS BEDROOMS

LEVEL TWO: TRAINING ROOMS AND GOD BEDROOMS

LEVEL THREE: EATING AND GODDESS BEDROOMS

LEVEL FOUR: INTERESTING ARTIFACTS/WEAPONS, FENCING COURT AND BOYS BEDROOMS

LEVEL ONE: WATER AND WOMENS BEDROOMS

This, I'm afraid, shall also be divided into sections because there was so much to see:

THE MUDDY LAGOON

THE ALCOHOLIC ROOM (NO KIDS ALLOWED)

MURK LAKE

SLIMY TADPOLE CAGES

SWIMMING POOL OF SLIME

SWIMMING 101 CLASS

OCEAN OF MILK

TRAINING SWIMMING COURSE

WOMENS BEDROOMS

THE MUDDY LAGOON

We entered the door I saw earlier that read THE MUDDY LAGOON. We walked straight into a mud-filled, shallow lagoon. "The name says it all," smiled Uncle Kart. He snickered. I looked and saw, infuriatingly, that he hadn't entered the room.

"Why do we need this room?"

"To teach kids to look before they leap," laughed Uncle Kart. I blushed and scowled.

THE ALCOHOLIC ROOM (NO KIDS ALLOWED)

"No kids allowed," I read.

"Yeah, I just took you here to see if you'd want to go in," smiled Uncle Kart. Pookie tried to nip at me, as if to say, "You naughty girl."

I pulled away from Pookie. "You should put Pookie on a leash," I scowled.

To my surprise, Uncle Kart laughed.

MURK LAKE

"Don't tell me... another muddy lagoon," I guessed.

"Nope," chuckled Uncle Kart.

I opened the door and stepped in. I groaned.

"It's a muddy LAKE!"

I growled at Uncle Kart.

SLIMY TADPOLE CAGES

I opened the door warily and stepped inside. I was surrounded by slimy tadpoles. The wriggling, disgusting creatures swam around in water-filled cages. Suddenly, the door closed behind me! I looked around. Uncle Kart was nowhere to be seen. I scowled. He had gone too far this time. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed.

"No," laughed a familiar voice. It was my teacher, the one Brahma had called Rudra! I looked around. There was a strangled noise, and the door opened. "Just a shadow," Uncle Kart explained. "Not the real thing but can still affect things. I tied it to the wall. Rudra won't have a shadow for long."

SWIMMING POOL OF SLIME

"You're not tricking me in there," I protested.

"It's not really made of slime," he said. "It's only water with green food coloring." I decided to trust him. But just this once. I opened the door and stepped in. "With a couple of slimy eels all around!" he added. I shrieked and jumped out of the water, shivering.

SWIMMING 101 CLASS

"Don't go in there," advised Uncle Kart.

"I'm going in. I can't trust you," I scowled. I walked in and a water gun shot water all over, especially in my eyes.

"Told you so!" called Uncle Kart.

OCEAN OF MILK

"I've already been in here," I explained.

"OK," said Uncle Kart.

So we skipped the Ocean of Milk.

TRAINING SWIMMING COURSE

"You'll see inside there tomorrow, but we want it to be a surprise," whispered Uncle Kart. I figured I didn't know whether to trust him or not, so better safe than sorry...

WOMENS BEDROOMS

"I know about this place," I laughed.

"I know. So it's time to explore Level Two!" he laughed.

LEVEL TWO: TRAINING ROOMS AND GOD BEDROOMS

This was very short, because we weren't allowed to go into the God Bedrooms and the training rooms were off-limits until tomorrow. But I did learn the names of the training places. They include:

HALL OF HORRORS

CLIMBING WALL

FENCING CLUB

MARBLES CLUB (Which sounded suspiciously normal)

AND OTHER TERRIBLE NAMES THAT I DON'T YET WISH TO MENTION

LEVEL THREE: EATING AND GODDESS BEDROOMS

So, there were places for eating! There were:

KITCHEN

BREAKFAST DINER

LUNCH CAFE

ITALIAN DINNER

INDIA DINNER

INDIANA DINNER

SNACK STORAGE

PANTRY

LEVEL FOUR: INTERESTING ARTIFACTS/WEAPONS, FENCING COURT AND BOYS BEDROOMS

This place also needs to be divided into sections. Strange, huh?

WEAPONRY

ANIMALS OF WORSHIP

MAGIC MIRRORS

OTHER MAGIC ITEMS

OTHER NONMAGIC ITEMS

FENCING COURT

BOYS BEDROOMS

WEAPONRY

Uncle Kart told me I was not to see the weaponry until training tomorrow. Apparently training required weapons. I protested but to no avail (Just kidding, I'm not too fond of weapons).

ANIMALS OF WORSHIP

Again, Uncle Kart told me I wasn't allowed in because the animals were being fed, but I could go after the rest of the tour.

MAGIC MIRRORS

This room was completely empty.

OTHER MAGIC ITEMS

Not allowed in.

OTHER NONMAGIC ITEMS

Not allowed in.

FENCING COURT

I went and examined it. I was automatically locked in.

"Uh, Uncle Kart? I think that shadow's back..."

**This one wasn't really like a chapter, but a lot of funny short sections. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter SEVEN

**SEVEN?**

**YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!**

**(I apologize for all those exclamation marks. But I'm SO EXCITED!)**

**So, here we are at Chapter Seven. Finally. I hope that the Prophecy two chapters ago wasn't very confusing for any of you.**

**Anyways, I'd best continue my story.**

Chapter Seven: Training In A Fencing Court

Well, I woke up the next morning, ready to start my training, but then I realized that I was still stuck in the fencing court. What was taking Uncle Kart so long? Maybe he had been carried off by the Shadow of Rudra and locked someplace just like me, I thought. What a frightening idea!

Suddenly, the lights turned on and grew dim. A girl with a fencing sword in a uniform came onto the platform with me. Suddenly, I realized that somebody had placed a fencing sword in my hand! Did they expect me to fence against that frightening looking girl? I didn't know how to fence! I had no idea! I didn't know a single thing about fencing, or swords, for that matter! But since I was in the stadium, I guess they expected me to fence! Oh, dear...

I hope this part doesn't shock you too badly. For next, an announcer, which sounded suspiciously like Uncle Kart (and of course it was), announced, "THE FENCING CLUB'S FOURTEENTH FENCE THIS WEEK! AND IT'S ONLY TUESDAY, FOR GOODNESS SAKES! KARA, DAUGHTER OF KALI (I shuddered), AGAINST THE PROPHECY CHILD!" I could tell that Uncle Kart was trying not to snicker. Daughter of Kali? Wasn't Kali the goth girl goddess of time? Uh-oh, did that mean she could slow down time, but only my time, like in that Percy Jackson book I'd read back in Indiana with Kronos, the Titan of Time?

But I had no time to think about that, for Uncle Kart's voice came over the loudspeaker again: "BOW AND BEGIN..."

(I shall continue this fence description with what Uncle Kart said. It will not be in quotation marks but in all capital letters. He described it better than I can, anyway.

A VERY CLUMSY BOW FROM SAMARA. WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING? SHE FORGOT TO PUT THE SWORD IN HER HAND! NOW SHE HAS IT IN HER HAND... BUT IT'S TOO LATE! KARA STRIKES AND SCORES! THE SCORE IS NOW 1-0! BE CAREFUL OUT THERE, SAMARA! DEFEND YOURSELF! CONSTANT VIGILAN- OH, NO, ANOTHER HIT TO THE CHEST AND A SCORE FOR KARA! LOOKS LIKE SAMARA'S OUT COLD... SAMARA, WAKE UP... OH NO,15 MORE SCORES IN A ROW, ALL FOR KARA...THINGS ARE LOOKING GRIM FOR SAMARA...BUT SHE WAKES UP AND SCORES! NO, SHE WAKES UP AND SCORES. SHE... WAKES UP AND SCORES? SAMARA! WAKE UP! OH... 17 MORE POINTS FOR KARA...AND SAMARA NOW GOES ON A WINNING STRIKE! SAMARA? OH NO, SHE'S STILL OUT COLD... AND 5 MORE POINTS FOR KARA... WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THERE, SAMARA? FAINTING LIKE THAT? AND SAMARA WAKE UP AND NARROWLY BLOCKS A HIT! BUT THEN...OH NO...SHE GETS HIT IN THE CHEST AGAIN AND FAINTS... SAMARA! WAKE UP! BUT NO... THE TIME'S OUT. AND THE SCORE IS... HMM... LET'S SEE... 0-40 HITS. WELL, BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, SAMARA...KARA, YOU GET TO GO ON TO THE NEXT TOURNAMENT...AND SAMARA, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO START TRAINING!

I could tell that the whole time, Uncle Kart was trying not to laugh. I had had enough of Uncle Kart. The doors opened, and I ran out, ready to strangle him. There, waiting for me, was Agni, Fire-Head Extraordinare. "We were supposed to train two minutes ago, and you were FENCING? I didn't know you enjoyed fencing, Prophecy Child. It didn't mention anything about that in the prophecy. How did you come across this particular hobby?" He was trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to KILL Uncle Kart once I find out where he is..." I growled. He had obviously been the one to lock me up in the fencing court.

"Well, it's time to begin training. I suppose you explored yesterday?"

I nodded.

"And got a tour?"

I nodded but growled.

"I suppose Karttikeya gave the tour."

Once again, I nodded.

"So you know how to swim, I assume?"

"Yes," I growled.

"Okay, so there is no need for you to go back into Swimming 101."

"Yes," I scowled. I had too many bad memories about that place.

Agni smiled. "So, Prophecy Daughter, let's escort you to the swimming training course. Were you allowed in there yesterday?"

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"Because," I replied, "It's a secret until today, when I train."

"Do you know who your training instructor for swimming is?"

"No."

"Well, you're in luck for it happens to be a most beautiful goddess: Lakshmi."

I wasn't very happy with this information. If only I knew that, I would've gone into SWIMMING 101 CLASS yesterday and she could be my guide. Then I wouldn't be tricked into fencing by a wisecracking uncle.

"Good point," noticed Brahma as he hurried along, right next to us. "But I must make haste."

"Oh, did your Uncle Kart mention that Brahma can read minds?" asked Agni.

"No."

"Well, he can. So hurry along now!" He left, as if in a rush to get away from me.

I knew that I'd have to take the stairs, seeing as there was no elevator (that I knew about). It was a long way, but I took the steps two at a time and was there in less than five minutes, thank goodness, seeing as I was already two or three minutes late.

Lakshmi smiled as I joined the group. "I thought you'd be here soon for your first training. I've brought all the other people who arrived yesterday. May I introduce Samantha, a daughter of mine, and Kara, daughter of Kali. Strange, she was a bit late as well. Also, Henry, Son of Sarasvati."

Kara was a newcomer? And boy, did Samantha not look the part as daughter of Lakshmi! She had purple cheeks and a sharp-looking nose. She had a scowl and worn-out jeans. Lakshmi was beautiful. She had such wonderful complexion, perhaps from sitting in an Ocean of Milk for thousands of years. Henry was Samura's brother? Wow, he looked more mischievous than Samura.

The room had a surprisingly normal-looking swimming pool in it, but there were all sorts of nasty creatures I had never seen before in there. I hoped we wouldn't have to swim laps around it.

"Here, we swim laps while trying to avoid the creatures," explained Lakshmi.

Drat.

"I shall serve as lifeguard, but I won't after a week."

Another drat.

"You need to learn to fend for yourselves, you know."

Triple drat.

"And we'll draw straws to see who goes first."

Quadruple drat. I was no good at luck games.

A straw was drawn.

"Samara, you shall go first."

Dear, oh dear...

**Well, I'm happy to say that another chapter is over! Next is Chapter Eight, when something VERY EXCITING happens and somebody almost gets eaten by a LIKOSPLAT! What is a Likosplat? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter EIGHT

**Finally! (now at the beginning of each chapter I will ask questions you might be wondering, and then the chapter will answer them)**

**What is a Likosplat?**

**Who almost gets eaten by a Likosplat?**

**What very exciting thing happens in this chapter?**

**How will Samara ever find the Sacred Stone?**

**Who will she choose to go with? Who will her companions be?**

**All this (and more) will be answered in:**

Chapter Eight: Likosplats, Sacred Stones and Marble Clubs, oh my!

As you may recall, what last happened is this: Lakshmi drew straws and I have to run laps in a creature-infested swimming pool.

So, I protested, as you might imagine (this time for real), but Henry, the little rat, pushed me in!

I swam around, desperately, as creatures tried to grab me. The first lap, I swam much faster than the creatures. But the second lap, Lakshmi threw a creature in that had webbed feet, very sharp teeth and five vicious spikes on each hand. "Watch out for the Likosplat!" called Lakshmi. But it was too fast for me. It caught me by surprise in the center of the pool and pit deep into my leg.

Blood oozed out of me. I knew it; I was going to die. My arms fell limp. "HELP!" I called. "Aren't you supposed to be a lifeguard, mother?" asked Samantha.

"Well, I am, but the certificate didn't say I had to learn to swim!" she called back.

I knew I was doomed as once again, the Likosplat bit into my leg. I blacked out. I knew I was going to die...

I came to, out of the water, shivering like mad. I looked and saw Henry and Kara caring for my bloody legs. The front skin of the bottom side of my leg was totally torn off. The bandages were see-through, which wouldn't help when bullies or Uncle Kart came along. Samantha was arguing with Lakshmi.

"She was doing fine on her own!" argued Lakshmi.

"She was being KILLED! I had to save her!" screamed Samantha. "Why did you throw that-that thing into the water?"

"It's not a 'thing', it's a Likosplat!" argued Lakshmi. Suddenly, I knew what Samura was talking about when she was trying to say things about Lakshmi. Lakshmi could be a very evil trickster without even meaning to be. At least I hoped she didn't mean to be an evil trickster...

You'd think I would rest for the rest of the day. But oh, no, I had to continue training, because I was to be sent to find the Sacred Stone sooner or later, and if it was sooner I had to prepare myself, or that's what Brahma said when I was thinking about wanting to rest and he happened to pass by.

So for five hours, I climbed up the climbing wall (the only thing I was good at so far; I was horrid at fencing and swimming). So did Samantha. I realized that she seemed like one of my only friends. She saved me when Lakshmi didn't. She argued with her own mother for my sake. She sounded like one of those friends who stood up for their friends. We talked a while, and got to know each other. Then we decided to check out the Marbles Club, the only other normal-sounding training place (Brahma had said that clubs counted as training.

Boy, were we in for a shock!

For once we opened the door, we didn't see marbles.

Oh, no, we didn't see marbles...

We saw plenty of kids rambling!

Ramble, you see, has all the same letters as marble. So basically, it was a Ramble Club. I was shocked to see that they were rambling about the Prophecy!

"Well, you see, there's this girl who has a yellow eye in between her eyes which means she's a daughter of Ganesha and the only one who can summon Kalki to pick all worthy men so I guess we should try to seem worthy and you see Kalki isn't very nice to not very nice people because he leaves them here while the world is destroyed and saves worthy people for a new world cycle and that's happening this year at some time so we'd best be worthy but I don't know how we can be worthy and I'm not sure why anybody would want to summon Kalki because he's a very harsh judge and might say that all but very great heroes deserved to stay here, even nice kids that never get coal in their stockings like me but I don't know about you guys so you'd best just try to stop the Prophecy Daughter and that might be a good idea because of what I already said so it's just an idea but who cares really so you don't have to do it but you could if you wanted to because like I said it's an idea but how you do it is another matter and I'm not sure how, because she's got to be really powerful after all her father is the God of Living Things but she probably has an elephant nose or something and that's how you'd recognize her because you would have to look hard to spot a yellow eye with all these other eyes around here, you see, so let's just stop her from going on in her quest which means SHE MUST NOT FIND THE SACRED STONE."

Well, this was certainly interesting news. These five kids decided that they wanted to stop me, because of Kalki not being a very fair judge. This made me question whether or not I actually wanted to let Kalki out. But it was my destiny, so I would have to anyway. It wasn't fair how prophecies could ruin people's lives like that...

I didn't know why they had called the emergency meeting, but they asked everybody to be there, and said that I was to sit at the front table with the Gods and Goddesses.

I sat in the center, next to Brahma and Durga, a woman with six arms, each one wielding a sword, and thankfully only two feet. On Brahma's right was Kali, and on Durga's left was Uncle Kart, who I so desperately wanted to strangle but thought it would be impolite to do in front of all these people, Gods and Goddesses.

"Silence!" commanded Brahma. Everybody was quiet, except the Ramble Club, rambling in hushed voices, pointing at me at the center of the table.

"As you may know," Brahma continued, "there is a Prophecy foretold, and it has to do with this girl right here." Shocked gasps and ramblings from the Ramble Club.

"The prophecy, for newcomers and people who have not heard of it, shall now be recited by Karttikeya, who was the one to first hear the Prophecy."

Uncle Kart stood up and recited, once again: "The Daughter of Ganesha will come in 2010~Kalki will some and save all worthy men. But first many a challenge there will be~The Prophecy Daughter shall travel by sea... To fight of the Demons she will need a Sacred Stone~The same one that Shiva used to call his own. A horrid betrayal from one of the Gods~will challenge the daughter to, against all odds, Choose two companions, not one, not three~One of them is a God, and also there will be... Another one with a pimple in between her eyes~One who is smart and knows how to compromise. Then to an island (with the stone) will they roam~An Island where Kalki used to call home."

"We suspect," continued Brahma, "That the Quest will be by sea, so she may have another Quest to find the Sacred Stone, with two companions, either the same ones or completely different ones. I wish I could come, but it is not my decision. You may choose now, Prophecy Daughter."

I spoke automatically. I knew who I wanted. "I would like to bring along Samantha, Daughter of Lakshmi, and Samura, Daughter of Sarasvati."

"Very well then. Samura and Samantha, come up here to take a Sacred Vow."

Samura came up first, followed by Samantha. They both smiled at me gratefully. "You're a true friend, Samara," smiled Samantha.

"I've always wanted to go on a Quest," grinned Samura. I smiled back at both of them.

"Repeat after me," said Brahma.

"Repeat after me," repeated Samura. Samantha laughed.

"I," began Brahma, "do solemnly swear that I shall never betray the Quest, and will help as best I can."

Both girls repeated this.

"Good," said Brahma. "Also, we believe that we know where the Sacred Stone is..."

**I shall never update again! But please review anyway!**

**(HA HA HA, April Fools! But I wasn't joking about please reviewing!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter NINE

**WOAH! Nine chapters, stacked up like blocks!**

**Oh, I'm sorry, but this chapter will be kinda short. Think of it as half of Chapter Nine but it's a fantastic cliffhanger in the middle, so that means Chapter Nine will be Chapter Nine Part One and Chapter 10 is actually Chapter Nine Part Two, see?**

**WHERE do they think the Sacred Stone is?**

**WHAT do taxis have to do with anything?**

**WON'T the Gods and Goddesses let Samara and Samantha have more training before they have to go on a Quest?**

**This and more will be answered in:**

Chapter Nine: The Quest Begins, Part One

SAMURA

I was rather taken aback by this shocking news, thank you very much. How could they know the location of the Sacred Stone now? We had been looking and researching for months—months! And even with that, I was in a shock faze. FINALLY I could go on a Quest! I'd been waiting for a very long time, if you please. Which half-god wouldn't, I'd like to know?

After all, it's rare that us half-gods even get to hear about quests! Most of the time, the Gods and Goddesses handle it. Occasionally they let us hear the prophecies, but never go on a Quest before! I didn't know what to do on a Quest, but at least I'd had ANY training, unlike that Samantha and poor Samara.

So, now I had my chance. I tuned in to hear what Brahma was saying.

"We think that the Stone is a Stone called Lingum, a Stone Sacred to Shiva. There used to be hundreds around, but now there is only one Lingum Stone left. We thought that it should be in a museum. So we did some research and found out that it is in the Indiana Children's Museum"

"But I was just there!" exclaimed Samara. "We took a taxi here and I got lost!"

"What do taxis have to do with anything?" I wondered.

"They are Portals to Other Places that can only be managed by Gods and Goddesses on Quests. Unfortunately, we cannot use them for going back to Indiana, because you didn't choose a God or Goddess to accompany you at all, Samara." What an inconvenience!, I thought.

"So how are we going to get to Indiana?" asked Samantha. "I mean, now that we don't have taxis."

"Well, that is up to the Leader of the Quest, I suppose. But now at least you know where it is."

"When do we go?" asked Samara.

"Right now," announced Brahma.

"What?" protested Samantha. "But Samara and I only have had a day of training!"

"No time for that!" said Brahma. "No time, no time! We must make haste. Now go! First, the Gods and Goddesses shall bestow you with gifts, and then we shall lock you out of the hotel. Me first." He took out a large, bulky parcel. "This contains my head." I knew the story, but could his head still work? He had five heads, but one of them got cut off by an incarnation of Shiva. I guess that was the head. "Do not open it until you leave. Just murmur the incantation in the letter that is tied to the parcel, holding the head facing in the direction you want it. Then it will become your second head, and I do recommend having it be right behind your other head. But be careful; don't let my beard curl too much. I love stylish beards." Samara and Samantha laughed. I laughed the first time I heard it too, but now I knew he was serious. Brahma handed it to Samara. She looked uncomfortable.

"My turn." Durga spoke up. She gave them a small, brown bag. The stuff inside sounded crumbly. "This is Demon Feed. Give a Demon two teaspoons-" (she gave them also a teaspoon measurer) "-of this, and he'll fall asleep for the next 30 minutes. But use it sparingly. This is all you have." She handed it to Samantha, who looked eager.

Next was Kali. I assumed it would have to be my gift. It was a spray bottle. "I work part-time helping immune systems by making sure people get the mumps when they're young. Seven sprays on a Demon or anybody and they'll get a case of the Mumps or Measles. It's called BUMPS SPRAY." And she gave it to me. I wondered if I really wanted to use it. It seemed mean. But it still seemed pretty cool, at least.

Karttikeya gave the next gift. Samara wasn't too pleased when he said, "Here, Samara, you can borrow Pookie. She's good at eating serpents. And she's considerably well trained, if I do say so myself..." Samara scowled but took Pookie, who tried to nip at me, so Samara gave her to Samantha, who liked animals. She looked like a little kid on Christmas Morning.

Agni chose to give the final gift (you see, Lakshmi was trying to learn how to swim and didn't hear the announcement). He gave it to me. I don't know why. He should've given it to Samara. She was the Leader, after all, the Prophecy Child. He gave me a box. He told me not to open it under any circumstances, until the worst possible demon would come along. Then, I should open it as quickly as I could. I agreed.

"So be it!" announced Brahma. He pushed us out the door. There was a chorus of "Farewell"s and the door locked behind us...

**Well, I guess that was a very short chapter, but the next chapter is still part of this chapter, remember? Please review! I'll try to update sooner if you review!**


	10. Chapter 9 and a Half

Chapter TEN

**I mean Chapter 9 ½, but then there would be no chapter Ten, because after this one we're moving to Chapter 11. Wow! CHAPTER 11! (Oh, this chapter's kinda short too, I'm afraid.**

**HOW will they get to Indiana?**

**IS Samara ever going to be able to put up with Pookie being with them?**

**WILL they be able to go on a plane with Pookie?**

**WHAT is it like in the mind of Samantha Gordon?**

**All this and more (except for that second one; it was already answered) in:**

Chapter 10 (9 ½): The Quest Begins, Part 2

SAMANTHA

Oh my gosh one day and I'm already going on a Quest to find a Sacred Stone! This is so exciting! It really is! Don't you know?

Now I'd best get on with the story, though, shouldn't I? I probably should. So therefore I will.

I'm sorry, I'm just SO STOAKED that I'm going on a Quest already!

So anyways, here goes...

Well, Samara decided we'd best go on a plane, but then, after a little nip, she was reminded that we couldn't because of Pookie. So we'd have to go by foot and by boat. But did we have a boat? I guess we would have to swim, but Samara said we could probably make a boat. I hope she's right, don't you? You see, it's just so exciting! I guess Samara doesn't really like Pookie. But she's a nice girl. She just doesn't like people who don't like her. I hope that's the only people, anyways, don't you agree?

So anyways, I guess this wasn't really my chapter. Sorry. I'll give it to Samara now. I just couldn't resist, I mean, could you if you were in my position?

SAMARA

I forgive you, Samantha, I guess. Let me explain what she just wrote in a more, uh... logical way...

I wanted to go to Indiana on an airplane. It didn't work out, sadly, because of that horrid rascal, Pookie. He obviously couldn't go on a plane. I wish that Karttikeya wouldn't have given that particular gift to me. It was rather annoying. I still wanted to strangle him, but I pushed on the doors and remembered that they were locked. Poor, poor me...

So, I decided that we'd best go by foot, then build a boat to go across water (but one that Pookie could fit on...AARGH!). Suddenly, the doors opened to the India Museum of the Hindu, and Brahma beckoned us back in.

"Why did you open the doors?" asked Samura. "You said you'd lock us out!"

"You cannot go without some way to defend yourself!" replied Kali. "Come, to the Weaponry room!"

So we followed Kali, all the way to the Weaponry room.

She opened the door. There wasn't what we expected in there:

There were strange boxes marked strangely:

SWORDS

ARMOR

STAFFS

SHADOWS

"Shadows?" wondered Samura.

"Staffs?" asked Samantha.

"I think Samara would need a staff, then," replied Kali, ignoring the question. She opened up the box and took out a long, wooden thing that looked somewhat like a walking stick, with a red ruby at the top. "Your staff," she said, and handed it to me. "Use it well and only towards evildoers."

"Yeah, but how do you use it?" I inquired. Kali didn't seem to hear the question. She opened up the box marked 'shadows' and handed one to Samura.

"Use this to do your bidding. It is not a person but can still affect things, and it will do whatever you tell it to." Samura looked excited.

Kali gave a sword to Samantha. "You know what a sword is. Maybe perhaps you should trade with Samura, though. Only highly experienced people should use swords." Samura didn't want to trade, so Samantha just had to deal with it.

"And now, armor for all of you!"

She pulled out what looked like nothing. "Camouflage armor," she explained. "It blends in with your surroundings." She gave it to me. It was heavy, but thank goodness, nobody could see me in this armor. She gave Samantha weightless armor. "Works the same as regular armor, but it doesn't weigh anything!" laughed Kali. Then she gave Samura regular armor. "Boy, is this bulky," she complained.

Just then, Agni came into the room. "Oy! Out!" he commanded. He picked up Samura and Samantha by the armor, and carried them out, then locked the door. I was stuck inside! Agni left and Kali went over to open the door for me. "Good luck, Prophecy Daughter," whispered Kali. I kinda liked Kali. I'd bring her along on a Quest any day! (which I did; See Book 2, Demons Ahoy!)

So I went out and we began our long journey...

**I know, this chapter is short, but remember it's only ½ of a chapter... so it's all good! Just remember, it is Chapter Ten but Chapter Ten and Chapter Nine are the same chapter with a huge cliffhanger in between!**


End file.
